luigifan00001fandomcom-20200213-history
Shurara
"It shall not be long for the world... Shuramania shall begin." '~ Shurara'' '''Shurara is the main antagonist of the spin-off series 'The Legend of Monstro, '''and the leader of the Shurara Corps hence his name. Shurara relies nothing more than world destruction after all of the pain and suffering he went through in the past. As such, he and the rest of his corps find some characters (mainly keeping the crayons for Monstro to find) to join his army for world destruction. Of course, each plan doesn't properly follow through, whether it's his minions being incompetent, or foiled by Monstro unknown to him at the moment. Background For a while it seems to be unknown what his history was. That is until his backstory was revealed in The Legend of Monstro episode "The Marie Mission", where Shurara (or known as Shirara at the time) was abandoned as a tadpole keronian at the doorstep of Dororo's mother, whom she gladly adopted as one of her own, although Keroro, Giroro, and Dororo were skeptical and yet not sure how to react at the time. Much later in Shirara's childhood, it wasn't very pretty for him as he had been bullied and picked on by the other keronians for his major difference, even Keroro and Giroro. Dororo and his mother however took pity on him at the time, and Dororo's mother gave Shirara his childhood blanket from the moment he arrived at her house. Keroro of course, picked and teased Shirara for his blanket and stole it away, thus leaving Giroro and Keroro to rip it apart in front of his eyes. Shirara, enraged and in tears, pushes Keroro and runs away from home, having nowhere else to go at this point in time. It wasn't until he stopped to catch his breath in a forest where he found an odd looking helmet that looked like it can give him something for revenge. As such, Shirara put the helmet on, thus renaming himself to Shurara, where his reign of terror would begin. Since that day and many years later, he eventually formed the Shurara Corps in hopes of taking revenge on the very world he lives in and destroying it in his delight. However, to do this, he needs help from others that are outside his Corps. Thus, his search for mercenaries for his Shuramania plan begins. Until Monstro shows up to foil his plans unknowingly at first. Appearance Shurara appears as a Keronian that has a half green and half purple body, unlike many keronians. His helmet that covers his entire head comes as half half gold and half silver, with axes on the ends of them. He also has the Shurara Corps symbol on his stomach and his helmet. Shurara also wields his trusty lance and shield on both of his hands. Personality Shurara can be easily considered as one of the darker villains, not wanting any control, but rather destruction of the entire world around him. He's cold, sadistic, and shows little to no compassion for his minions. However, he has his moments when he gets agitated at times, such as when his plans go haywire. As of current, he refuses to believe about Monstro being the cause of his plans being foiled, and rather thinking of what else happened to them. (Cuphead tripping on a rock, Woomy being exposed to water, etc.) As the series progresses, Shurara becomes to get more demented and more bloodthirsty due to the sudden realization of the Basement Boys foiling his plans and defeating his cronies. Episode Appearances *The Legend of Monstro (Every Episode!) *Super Plush Mario: The Bonkers Bagel Song *AdolScience: A Valentine's Day Special Quotes ''"Not from you, that's disgusting!" "If I've told one of my minions, I'll tell each and every one of them: Don't 'I-I-I' me! Explain to me what happened! Otherwise it makes you look incompetent. Actually... *laughs* Come to think about it, you ARE incompetent!" "You fool, because of your actions, we lost a pilot. Or maybe two if we've recruited Mugman. But it doesn't matter now, they're both dead! Just like the inner mechanisms of my head." "Every great source has its own destruction, as such, Woomy's was water." "Hahahaha... ahahahaha! AHAHAHAHA! Oh don't be so sad, Heracross, It's okay, I'm a reasonable guy! For example, you don't want to join my organization. And I in return... stab you through the chest." "Ugh, you know your life is a wondrous place of torment when you can't even take a bath in peace without being stalked!" "Don't even think about starting th- ... Ooh! I love the sound of this echo! It makes me sound empowering! ... I WILL RULE THE WORLD. Heh, I love it. We have to get one of these for the castle Mekeke." "Oh, no no no no no. You don't deserve the echo to your voice. Go outside!" "All of my Corps have gone down in combat, and eight is far enough! It ends. at. eight." "How about I turn you into swiss cheese?" "You're stronger than I thought you were. Perhaps I did underestimate you after all. Until then Monstro, I will be waiting for you in my lair. And prepare yourself, for tragedy against my Deadly Reactor of DOOM! Yes I know I'm working on the name, I know. Until then, prepare yourself." "Oh yes, I bet you're probably wondering: 'Why Cars?'. Allow me to explain. Monstro, have you ever had a... childhood before? *sighs* You see... I've. Never. Had one!" "Prepare yourself Monstro! This world as we know, is about to end!!" "Many stabs, many slices, yours will be the slice of life!" "Hahahahaha... Ahahahahaha! AHAHAHAHA!! Oh Monstro, you are such a clever fighter! But is it enough to defeat... my reactor? I didn't think so." Gallery Monstrorara.png| Monstro and Shurara Trivia * Shurara is the first character on the channel to have a villain song. * The voice of Shurara was inspired by Gantu from Lilo and Stitch. ** LuigiFan also wanted to attempt a deep voiced character, but without a voice modifier (I.E. Bowser) * In the episode ''Off the Hook, ''it was revealed that the reason why Nuii is absent from the Shurara Corps is because she annoyed Shurara so much that he killed her that instant. Category:Villains Category:The Legend of Monstro Category:The Legend of Monstro Characters Category:Shurara Corps Category:Keronians Category:Amphibians Category:Main Antagonists Category:Leaders Category:Main Characters Category:Aliens Category:Musical Characters Category:Deceased Category:Final Bosses Category:Pure Evil